This disclosure relates generally to monitoring applications, and in particular to identifying the root cause of an issue observed during application execution.
In today's complex software interdependent service environment, it's often difficult and time consuming to find the root cause of a problem affecting end users of an application. Typically, when monitoring an application, a large volume of performance data is collected for that application. Sifting through the overwhelming amount of data to find the exact cause of a problem, which may be in a component many layers removed from where the problem surfaced, is a time consuming and often heavily manual task.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the disclosure described herein.